1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of rewriting a program stored in a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in this type of facsimile apparatus, a program is rewritten to new one through a telephone network and a memory card having a program stored is inserted to a facsimile apparatus, whereby upgrading a version of the program provided in the facsimile apparatus. This type of system is proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei No. 6-314202.
However, the conventional facsimile apparatus performs comparison between the version of the program provided in the facsimile apparatus and that of the program for rewriting from the memory card. The rewriting of program is executed only when the version of the program for rewriting is newer than that of the program provided in the facsimile apparatus as a result of the comparison. For this reason, in the case where the program is stored in an uncompleted state by an error which occurs when a new program is transferred to the interior of the facsimile apparatus, there occurs a problem in which the rewriting of the program of the same version cannot be carried out.
Moreover, in the facsimile apparatus, the number of usable buttons other than a 10-button keypad for use in calling a telephone number is limited. Unlike the personal computer, it is impossible to input various kinds of commands. therefore, at the time of rewriting a program from a memory card, etc., a code number, etc. predefined for rewriting must be input from 10-button keypad to set the facsimile apparatus to a program rewrite mode, whereby rewriting the program. This makes the rewriting work complicated. The above-mentioned code number is a special one in which numerals are combined at random and such a special number is not a command in which a special meaning can be imaged from the combination. This causes an operation error to be easily generated and makes the operation complicated. Particularly, in a recent facsimile apparatus, which aims to improve its capability by rewriting a program, the program rewriting operation is frequently carried out. For the reason of the complicated operation, the program rewriting operation cannot be smoothly performed.
Moreover, at the time of rewriting the program, there is a case in which a memory card clearing operation is required in addition to the program rewriting operation for reasons of serviceman""s work. In such a case, the serviceman must carry a special device for clearing the memory card extra, resulting in real inconvenience for serviceman. Also, even if a capability of clearing the content of the memory card is provided in the facsimile apparatus, there are problems in which a special operation must be done to change a program rewrite mode to a memory card clearing mode and this operation becomes complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus, which is capable of changing a normal mode, a mode of rewriting a program and a mode of clearing a memory card with a simple operation so as to surely perform a program rewriting and a memory card clearing without having any erroneous operation.
Specifically, according to the present invention, there is provided a facsimile apparatus for receiving and transmitting an image through a communication network, comprising:
a memory for storing a program for controlling the facsimile apparatus:
CPU for executing processing for rewriting the program stored in the memory;
a panel to which an instruction to the CPU can be input;
an original sensor for detecting the presence or absence of an original; and
a slot to which a memory card storing a program and other data is able to insert;
wherein the CPU executes processing for rewriting the program stored in the memory to the program stored in the memory card when detecting that the memory card is inserted to the slot and that the original sensor is turned on at the time when the facsimile apparatus is powered on. Processing to be executed is changed by determining the insertion of the memory card and the presence and absence of the detection of the original by the original sensor. Then, at the time of rewriting the program, the program is rewritten to a program stored in the memory card regardless of old and new versions, while the content of the memory card is erased as required.